


Karma's a 8itch

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Red Romance, Scourgecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi adventures through a dream bubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma's a 8itch

Terezi was walking though a forest dreambubble when she heard something rustle from behind a tree. She lifted her cane to prepare to fight but got caught off guard when she heard a familiar laugh behind her. She whipped around and she became overwhelmed with the scent of blueberry. She didn't say a word; she just planted the tip of her cane into the ground. 

"I've been waiting for you, Pyrope." Vriska took a step closer and Terezi felt something bump up against the front of her shoes. "You've gotten taller." Vriska commented. Terezi could feel tears begin to burn behind her eyes. Here she was again, standing before her best friend, her sister, her reason for coming, her reason to never use her hidden blade again, her reason for not letting Aranea heal her eyes. And she couldnt say a word.Terezi reached out and set a hand on Vriska's face before she felt the few tears slip. "Why the fuck are you crying, idiot? I should be crying! You're the one that killed me." Finally Terezi burst into tears and flung herself on Vriska, sobbing.

"I'm so-sorry pl-please I kn-know you'll n-never f-forgive me and y-you shouldn't shit i-i'm so sorry-"To her surprise she could feel Vriska's arms slide up around her in a secure hug. "V-Vriska?" "I understand." "Y-w-what?" "It's been a sweep. I'm more mature now. I understand. It was me or everybody. I forgive you."

"V-Vriska-" Terezi felt her glasses leave her face and a warm thumb swipe a few stray tears away before feeling Vriska's breath ghost over her lips. The V sound barely left Terezi's throat before she was kissed, warm thumb now rubbing her cheek gently. "W-what are you d-doing wh-why are you doing this-"

Vriska ignored her and kissed her again, this time pulling her closer and beginning to rub her back. Terezi couldn't help but smile and return it happily. It was their first offical kiss; their first unoffical didnt count because they were 3 sweeps old and curious, and the rest were between Mindfang and Redglare, not them.When Vriska broke away Terezi settled her chin on Vriska's shoulder. "I'm doing this becasue I fucking missed you too, okay?!" Terezi smiled and gave her a squeeze. "Good enough for me."

A few minutes later Terezi was sitting in Vriska's lap, the bluebloods arms wrapped securely around the Libra. 'So how is it out there?" "Good I guess. Is it lonely here?" Vriska didn't answer. "S-sorry." Vriska kissed her cheek and Terezi turned quickly and caught it, kissing her back, deepening it a little bit. Vriska smiled and a few minutes later Terezi found herself laying on her back nude in the cool grass and on the receiving end of Vriska's bulge.Vriska had a gentle but steady pace, and Terezi was pleasantly surprised by the gentle kisses on her neck instead of the nasty mauls she was imagining would happen.

"Vriska?" Vriska didn't break away. "Mmmwhat?" "Why are you doing this?" "Because I can." Terezi gave her a look and she heard Vriska chuckle. "Well you can go faster if you want, I'm not going to break." Vriska picked up the pace a little bit. "Nnngh wh-whats your real reason?" Vriska just laughed and continued. Soon Terezi could feel Vriska start to falter a little. "Coming so soon?" Suddenly Terezi was being kissed as Vriska found release inside of her. She could feel a warm hand wrap around her own bulge and give a gentle tug. Terezi came soon after, teal liquid shooting over Vriska's hand and her abdomen. 

"Okay Serket tell me the real reason for all of this." Vriska curled up next to her and kissed her again, smiling. "Do I really have to?" "Yes, I'm fucking confused." Vriska sighed. "You know how we're always flipping quadrants." "Well yeah-" It clicked with Terezi suddenly. "Oh my god Vriska you're red for me." "Aren't you supposed to be a detective?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Took you long enough, that's what it means." "So you're really red for me?" 'Redder than our shoes." Terezi flipped over onto Vriska to cuddle instead. "Rezi?" "Mmm?" " Your stupid horn is stabbing me." "Too bad." Terezi nuzzled into her neck and retreived her dragon hood from her sylladex before draping it over them.

"I'm red for you too, idiot."Vriska smiled. "Good." "Oh yeah, I have something for you." Terezi reached around for her pants and Vriska took her hand and helped her set her hand on her pocket. "Th-thanks" Terezi reached into her pocket and pulled out the missing octagonal die Vriska was missing from her octet. "Here you go." Vriska took it from her. "T-Terezi-" Terezi smiled against her neck."Like it?" Vriska pulled her into a deep kiss. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Vriska kissed the top of her head and Terezi felt her arms tighten around her. Terezi kissed her neck and let her eyes slip shut. "I can't believe after all of the bullshit we've been through you're my matesprit." Vriska told her. Terezi cackled. "Karma's a bitch, hmm Serket?" Vriska smiled. "Bigger than both of us put together." Terezi smiled.


End file.
